The Prophet of Irune
by INTIMIDATOR13
Summary: Join strongest the biotic in existence as he leads his Blood Pack mercenaries in the aftermath of the Reaper War.


**This story is dedicated to the Volus ambassador, the Prophet of Irune, the Volus VanGOD, the 3 foot tall menace of the Bioware Social Network, ToLazy4Name.**

"Bravo team, we just lost contact with Alpha, pick up the pace!" bellowed the commands of Urdnot Freedom(also commonly known as the first Amerikrogan) as he coordinated the Blood Pack strike team hired to attack a newly discovered Cerberus base hidden on Tuchanka.

"Captain, we found some bodies," replied the lieutenant of Bravo team, a group of ten Punisher armed vorcha and five krogan soldiers toting M-300 Claymores. "Bunch of dead vorcha, a couple of krogan too."

"Did those idiots at least take down some Cerberus before they died?"

"We got some human bodies as well, but they don't look like Cerberus. Their armor is black with some red stripes. Different logo too."

"It doesn't matter. Urdnot Wrex is paying the Boss a ton to have these pyjaks removed. They mess with his clan, they get shot by his own troops or by mercs like us. Humans all look the same anyway."

"These wounds look off too. It's almost like they were all using incendiary rounds. Everyone has scorch marks. I've never seen this model of rifle either"

"Kill now, investigate later."

The Strike Team proceeded forward through the compound. It was an old hospital where the mad salarian scientist Maelon had been bunkered down a few months before Commander Shepard cured the genophage. Each room revealed more dead Blood Pack with strange scorch wounds and dead humans in strange black and red armor. Pretty soon, the trail of destruction led Bravo team to the center of the compound, a large, circular room on the second floor with huge holes in the ceiling, devoid of any cover except for old hospital gurneys and some rubble. In this final room, the last of the Alpha team lay dead, apparently chopped in half. Alone, in the very center of the room stood a single human. This one, a middle aged bald male with red eyes, wore no armor. Instead, he was garbed in only a black, hooded, flowing robe that encompassed his entire body. Silently, he watched the approaching squad of Blood Pack mercs. The lieutenant signaled his men to hold their fire.

"Are you the pyjak that killed all of my comrades? Really? What a little shrimp! You don't even have gun! I'm embarrassed they were even in our organization. Now all of your friends are dead, and I'm gonna have some fun killing you myself."

The rest of Bravo team let out roars of laughter, joyfully anticipating watching their leader tear this flimsy little human to pieces.

"Rah! Lieutenant no like you!" screamed Jimmy, Bravo team's most enthusiastic Vorcha, mildly famous from his role of the Vorcha Councilor in the most recent Blasto movie.

The bald man smirked and calmly raised his right hand, leaving his palm in an open position. In a flash of red light, the Bravo team leader was sliced clean in half from behind. The mysterious man held the newly revealed red blade of energy in his hands, and made a gesture of "Come at me, bro" at the shocked Blood Pack squad. The confused troops began a panicked, undisciplined charge at their enemy, spraying their weapons in vain at the swordsman.

"The LT is dead!"

"Human no like you!"

"Laser sword!"

"Keep shooting!"

"Fast reload!"

"Shotgun no like you!"

"Someone shut Jimmy up!"

The swordsman jumped over the entire squad in a single deft jump, crushing a vorcha's skull on landing and decapitating two of his brethren with a mighty swing. A krogan quickly turned around and fired a Carnage blast, but the strange man deflected it with his blade, sending the blast into a vorcha's grenade belt, killing 3 more krogan and all of the remaining vorcha except Jimmy, who was knocked onto a gurney by the concussive force of the blast. The last surviving krogan charged his assailant in a blood rage. The human reached for the ceiling with his off hand and the krogan was crushed by a pile of rubble as part of the roof came down on him. As Jimmy gathered his bearings on the gurney, he realized he was the only survivor.

"Uh oh."

The man turned towards Jimmy's cart and opened his palm at him, releasing an invisible push of concussive energy that sent the gurney careening out of a nearby window, with poor Jimmy clinging on for dear life.

"Gravity no like me!"

With the immediate threats taken care of, the lone human began a stroll back towards his chair in the center of the room. In the middle of his cocky stride, a chill ran down his spine.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. A powerful being approaches."

"Impressive," came a voice from the shadows. "You managed to beat my men, and your instincts prevent a surprise attack."

"Reveal yourself! Who dare approach me, a dark lord of the Sith! I am Darth Mowg, bane of the Jedi and of the Republic!"

"I'm afraid I don't have a name. My parents were too lazy for one. The Blood Pack just call me "Boss". Others call me a prophet. Asari call me "the sexiest alien known to their species". You can call me whatever you want. It won't matter once you're dead." The hidden voice took a deep breath. "I lost a lot of credits on this operation. Krogan aren't cheap to equip. Getting armor in quadruple extra large is rather expensive."

A lone, unarmed volus emerged from the shadows, a single red stripe adorning his helmet. The bewildered Sith sized up his new foe and laughed. Could this little jelly roll be the disturbance he had felt? He felt silly at having been so paranoid. This would be an easy kill.

"You seek to challenge me? I will squish you dwarf!"

"Do not mock me Sith-clan," said the mysterious volus as he surrounded himself with Biotic Orbs. "You are a long way from home. You're in the wrong galaxy, maybe even the wrong universe. What, did Sheogorath decide to play a little game with you as well?"

"How did you know about Darth Sheogorath?"

The volus took the opportunity to charge his foe while he was in shock. Like a biotic cannonball he slammed into the Sith's chest, sending him flying ten feet back into the air. The Sith recovered and landed on his feet, retaliating with a wicked blast of Force Lightning. The volus's suit flashed and the lightning bounced away harmlessly.

"My Shield Boost grants me one-point-five seconds of nigh invulnerability from guns, tech, and biotics." The vangod took another deep breath "The same goes for your parlor tricks, Sith-clan."

The enraged force wielder activated his lightsaber and charged at his enemy, swinging with a ferocity that would make a krogan in a blood rage look like a puppy. As the crimson blade was swung back and forth, the diminutive ball of biotic fury gracefully dodged left and right before rolling between the Sith's legs and kicking him in the shin from behind. At point blank, the vangod charged with his biotics again, knocking the Sith face-first into a wall, where he fell unconscious.

When the Sith awoke, he was on his knees, his arms restrained by red, white, and blue krogan on either side of him.

"What a magnificent blade you have," bellowed the voice of his conqueror. "It's too nice for such a weakling. I think I'll keep it." The volus walked up to his immobilized victim, displaying how his omni-tool had been modified with blades of his own. "Batarian gauntlet. Very deadly. I used it in the Reaper War. Alliance soldiers nicknamed me "The Invisible Nutcracker" for my guerrilla strikes on Cerberus bases. You should be honored to be killed by such a prestigious weapon."

"Rah! Boss no like you!" echoed a faint scream.

"Ah. Jimmy is still alive. Excellent. Hang on Jimmy, we'll come for you after I execute this guy very dramatically. Now, I had something cool to say, but I've forgotten it. So, screw it, FALCON PUNCH!"

And thus, the Prophet of Irune was victorious once more.


End file.
